


Fall of the Icarus

by Maone



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you"</p><p>"I wish I didn’t have to lose everything to have you say these words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heart of Detroit’s ressurection, the majestic twin skyscraper reaching the heights that even man’s eyes can’t reach - was now bright as a falling star covered in cloak of flames and smoke.

Adam’s eyes were fixated on the burning giant, something he never believe to ever see again, but this time it was much worse. The building was falling apart already, unable to stand the heat and explosions inside of it.

Sarif Industries was falling like it’s signature Icarus. They wanted to build wings for the humanity, but aparently got too close to the sun and the dream was burning to crisp. Adam was running. Not like there was much he could do than the rescue teams were already doing, people were running away, screaming, some burning like torches, others trying to put them out desperately, but the panic was rising as the giant started to fall from it’s grace.

Adam looked up briefly as he was about to run in, unable to see much through the ring of smoke surrounding the building nearly from the middle all the way up. He couldn’t see Sarif’s penthouse at all. But before he entered, he was stopped by someone.

"There is no point of going in there, everyone who we were able to get out are out, we can’t do anything more. The building is about to fall, so get out of here while you can!" it was one of the rescue team guys. Adam was about to protest, when he saw someone familiar standing nearby.

The man pushed away one of the guards, he was badly bruised by the looks of it, he snapped something at the guard who backed off. As the guard left, the man turned around and started limping away.

David Sarif.

Adam ran towards him and called out, but David didn’t stop, he didn’t even turn around. He just tightly held his side with his augmented hand, his head lowered, completely oblivious to the chaos around him.

"David! David stop goddamn it ! " yelled Adam after him and when he finally reached him he was welcomed with a cold response.

"What do you want, Adam?"

"What the hell do you think ? I’m here to look after you. How did you even manage to get out on your own ? It’s a complete hell out there" replied Adam, caught by surprise at how calm his boss was. He scanned him for injuries, but when he tried to offer a hand, he was shrugged off.

"I don’t need your help, go help the ones who need it…in fact, do whatever you want"

"What do you mean, boss ? There is plenty of people taking care of the other employees, there is no one taking care of you…"

"Jesus Christ Adam, I just told you that you can do whatever you want, what part of that can’t you understand ? Leave me alone "

"I can’t"

"Why ? Because I’m your boss ? Well, you are fired. There, problem solved. Now go away, I’m fine"

"No,that’s not why. David, stop "

"What is it going to take to make you to leave me the fuck alone ?" yelled David and pointed at his burning HQ "Isn’t this enough ?! Aren’t you satisfied that I’m paying for my mistakes ? This, Adam - this is my life burning back there and there is nothing that can fix it anymore. All I can do at this point is to watch it burn and fall apart and unless you are following me to end my misery, then I suggest you just go away."

"I’m not going anywhere" said Adam firmly and grabbed David’s free hand. "You need my help more than anyone, right now" David snorted.

"I think we both know that that’s not true. There is nothing you can do, that would fix this, Adam" he said brokenly.

"I’m not going to let you get mugged while limping through the streets either. I’m looking out for you not as your security chief, but as your friend. Let me help you, please" Adam tightened his hold on David’s hand, his eyes searching David’s. Who then just shook his head, but let himself be pulled towards Adam’s apartment building.

He was just too tired of fighting anymore, it was lost battle for him already anyways.


	2. The Recovery of Seraph

As the door of the apartment closed behind them, Adam made his way towards his bathroom where he kept his first aid kit. By the time he got back, David moved from the door towards the window and stared at the burning skyscrapers and choppers surrounding it, monitoring the disaster, making sure that the whole world knows of David Sarif's fall. Marking the day of his defeat.

David's eyes were fixated on the smoke surrounded buildings and Adam followed his gaze.

"They are going to fall", muttered suddenly David."Sarif Industries was not designed to withstand such a massive damage. I never thought that we'd need it".

He leaned against the window and sighed, releasing a painful breath. Adam looked over at him, concerned. The man didn't appear to be in much pain considering his injuries - at least the ones Adam could spot. He had a nasty cut goind down his left temple, another rather large cut across his right calf which cut through his trousers and he had possibly broken or bruised ribs. David could feel Adam's eyes on him and he frowned at him.

"Stop checking me out for injuries, I'm merely bruised" he motioned towards Sarif Industries "The people in there are dying by now, the people that are my employees that I was responsible for. They weren't the ones who were supposed to give their lives away for my company! Instead of putting my finances into better security-" his desperation filled voice rose and he grabbed Adam by his coat and roughly pulled him towards him. "- I've put everything into you. I gave you the chance to have your revenge for what haven been done to you, I gave you something most people can only dream of! But you didn't want this,no...and you know what ? I'm really sorry for making you to be this way. I really am. Because that decision just led to death of possible dozens of people and destruction of everything I worked for!" he pushed Adam away and winced as he did so, the sudden rush of pain making him weak in the knees. Adam quickly stepped in and held him by the shoulders as he slumped to the ground. David held his augmented wrist with shaking hand.

"Why do you still want to help me after everything I've just said ? Aren't you angry ?" 

Adam was really getting tired of this self destructive behaviour and he grabbed David by his chin and made him look him in the eyes.

"Were you the one ordering these planes to hit Sarif Industries ?" he asked seriously. 

"Of course not!" David's reply was almost instant.

"Did you know that the attack was about to happen ? "

"No, I did not! What the hell are you - "

"THEN IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" yelled Adam. He released his hold on David's chin and moved his hand to caress David's cheek instead. He took a deep breath and since he finally managed to shut David up, he carried on, his voice softening.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen. Neither do you know if the attack happened because of you, I've done my share of hellrising in the past few weeks as well. Don't give up on this -" a sudden roar of an explosion interrupted him, shaking the windows of his apartment. He didn't see David close his eyes when he turned away to look at the burning buildings - except that they weren't there anymore. Instead, there was a giant wall of smoke spreading across the streets of Detroit and the ground started to tremble as the heavy construction collapsed to the ground, dragging lives of many innocent people along with it.

The sudden movement beneath his hands made him snap out of his daze and he looked back at David who was still sitting on the ground, his head now bowed and his hand coming up to his face to cover his eyes. Adam knew better. He carefuly slid his arms around David's slumped form and pulled him against his chest.

David didn't say anything, he just sat there and let Adam comfort him, Adam didn't know if he was just too tired to fight or too embraced by grief of having to listen to his dream fall to the ground like house of cards. No words would bring him any comfort, Adam knew that much. So he remained silent.


End file.
